My Prince
by Ms-NekoGirl-98
Summary: My name is Riku Kurai and I am the Prince's personal bodyguard. The Prince's name is Sora Hikari and we've been friends since we were toddlers. I'm a knight and he is royalty. In a few days he will be getting married to Princess Kairi. What should I do? SoRiku, SoraXRiku, Oneshot, Riku's pov


**My Prince**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I wish I did!**

**(SoRiku)**

**AC: Just a cute one-shot with lots of fluff and a medieval sort of theme!**

My name is Riku Kurai and I am the Prince's personal bodyguard.

The Prince's name is Sora Hikari and we've been friends since we were toddlers. I'm a knight and he is royalty. In a few days he will be getting married to Princess Kairi. I don't know about you but I think that fifteen is a bit young to be getting married. I know it's selfish but I want to stop the wedding and keep Sora all to myself. Kairi will just in the way if I leave things as they are. Sora doesn't know that I love him more than I should but how do I tell him?

I stood beside the Prince's throne in my silver armour which had been recently polished with my hair splayed out over my shoulders. With one hand I flicked the platinum strands to my back so they wouldn't get in the way, my armour clinking as I did.

"I'm bored."

My eyes travelled to the year-younger boy next to me, on the throne and with a golden crown on his head, flattening some of his spiky, brown-hair. His stunning, sapphire eyes were looking at me and he was pouting that cute pout of his.

"Sora, you're a Prince. Even if your job is boring, you have duties." I replied to his statement.

His 'duty' was to sit next to the ruler of this country, King Leon. Sora's other brother, Terra was off fighting a war leaving him to sit around a listen to people talk with the King about business and such.

I have to admit that yes, sitting around was boring but at least Sora didn't have to stand all day like me and all the other knights in this palace.

"Father, can I go to the garden! This is no fun at all!" Sora complained, not even bothering to call his father King Leon.

The grey-eyed brunet looked at his youngest son and sighed. Despite his tough appearance, he loved his sons and spoiled them as much as he could. He truly was a caring father.

"Fine but remember not to lose your crown again." He replied. "Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble Riku."

I bowed slightly and nodded. "I'll do my best King Leon."

Sora and I walked down the hall that lead outside and he folded his arms behind his head, utterly relaxed.

"Riku. Riku, Riku!" He chanted, getting my attention.

"Yes your majesty?"

"When we get outside, I want you to take off your armour!"

I raised an eyebrow. Why would he want me to do that?

"But I'm a knight, I wear armour." I replied bluntly. "Why do you want me to take it off anyway?"

He smiled before replying, "We'll both be equals if will do! I'll even take off my crown! I don't us to be separated by what we wear."

Sora confuses me a lot and he can be annoying but I can't imagine my life without him. Sometimes he says weird things and does reckless stuff but I want to always be there for him, even if he doesn't need me or want my help.

"Fine but you better not lose your crown like last week. If you do it again then your father will skin me alive."

He nodded. "Deal!"

We sat side-by-side near the pond with clear water. You could see a variety of fish swimming around below the water's surface, their scales gleaming.

My armour lay in a silvery pile at my feet and now I only wore a black shirt and black pants and no socks. Sora's crown sat on top of the pile and it dazzled under the sun's rays.

The brunet boy wore only red, white and blue and he also wore no socks. Our shoes sat together much like us.

"I don't want to get married." Sora said suddenly, playing with a blade of grass. His eyes were focused on it and I looked at him with a perplexed look.

"Why? I thought you liked Kairi?" I asked, not calling her Princess.

He shook his head, his chestnut-coloured hair bouncing as he did. "No. Father picked her out."

"So? Princes marry Princesses. That's the way that it's been for centuries."

"I don't care! I'll break the cycle!" Sora exclaimed, dropping the grass and turning to me. His blue eyes showed frustration in them and his brow was creased.

I looked away from him and asked, "Then who would you like to marry?" A simple enough question.

He seemed to stay silent for a while and out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn away too, his back facing me.

"No one. Getting married is stupid anyway. They all just break up in the end so what's the point? And besides, I don't want to spend the rest of my life with some random girl that I hardly know. I want to be with someone special to me." He said, passion in his voice.

I heard him sniffing and I knew that he was crying.

"Everyone expects so much of me. They want me to follow all these stupid rules and act all high and mighty. I don't want that, I want everyone to be equal. No knight, no prince, just two people who are equal." He continued.

Sora is truly an inspiring person at times. Despite what he was saying, he was still a prince, my prince.

"Shhhh, shhh. It's ok." I cooed as I turned around and came closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him into my lap.

After a few minutes Sora stopped crying and calmed down. I rested my chin on top of his head and was immediately dazed by how good his hair smelled. He smelled just like jasmine.

"Thank you." I heard Sora murmur in a quiet voice like a mouse. "For being here for me, for comforting me."

I chuckled and moved my head off his and rested it in the crook of his neck. "If I wasn't here then who would be there for you? And it is kind of my job to always be with you." I replied.

"That's true."

Again there was silence but this time it was a comfortable kind of silence and we were both content with each other's company.

"Let's run away together, Sora. Just you and me, no armour or crown. No priorities or Princesses. Just you, me and the open road." I suddenly said. My idea would solve everything.

Sora shook his head. "Where would we go though?"

"Wherever our feet take us." Was my smooth reply.

He laughed and nodded, agreeing.

"Did you know that I have always loved you?" I asked, nuzzling his neck with my nose.

"What?! I thought you liked that maid girl, Namine."

I burst out laughing at his answer, drawing away from him. Namine was the one who helped me realize my feelings for him. Sure she was pretty and all but she was nothing compared to Sora. No one was.

To show him proof that I loved him I kissed his right cheek since I couldn't reach his lips, he was still on my lap after all. I saw his cheeks turn bright red when I moved away and his eyes were wide.

"I thought you were joking!" He exclaimed in shock.

Again I laughed and he elbowed me in the ribs before crossing his arms. "It's not funny, Riku!"

"Yeah it is!'

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

I spun him around and before he could protest, my lips pressed against his plump ones. Something like an electric shock ran through my veins and I felt as if I've been dead for years and now I was alive!

I closed my eyes and wanted this blissful moment to last forever. He was soon kissing back making this kiss ten times better.

When we finally drew away for air we were both blushing and Sora was smiling in a dazed sort of way.

"Wow…" He said.

"Double wow."

Sora chuckled and asked, "Do you want to do it again?"

I smirked before replying, "Of course, _my _Prince."

Before he could retort, our lips met again in an even more passionate kiss. It was if fireworks were going off in my head.

Finally we could be together, that was what I've always wanted.

**End of story**

**Song Inspiration:**

**What hurts the most**

**Ventus Theme**

**Theme of Namine **

**Boats & Birds - Gregory & the Hawk**

**AC: I suddenly got inspired to write this and I didn't even plan a thing! **

**I suck at endings so… meh. And I know that there probably wasn't electricity in the medieval times or fireworks but this is Kingdom Hearts guys! Stuff doesn't have to make sense!**

**Please review, it makes me happy and helps me when I've had a bad day. You don't even need an account to review! Just please comment and you can request a theme of a story for me to write too!**

**The whole 'Sora smells like jasmine' was an idea that I got from my mum. She said that jasmine smells nice so I added it in here.**

**I finished this in about two hours with breaks too! It's 10:06PM!**


End file.
